Siostrzany Turniej/Transkrypt
:Babcia Smith: Na kwaśne jabłka! Gdzie się to mogło zapodziać? niezadowolenia Kiedy ja wreszcie podpiszę te wszystkie kartony?! Ach, Big Mac, kochaniutki, pomóż mi je podnieść... Ee, może to jest w tym pudle na samym dole. :skrzypią :pokrywy pudła :Babcia Smith: Och, kurza stopa, tutaj też tego nie ma! :Apple Bloom: w oddali normalnie Nie złapiesz mnie! :Applejack: się Dobra! :Apple Bloom: Hej! :Applejack: się jeszcze więcej Zaraz zobaczysz! :Babcia Smith: Siostrzany Turniej zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Pomyślałam, że nagrodzimy zwycięzcę wielkiego wyścigu tą samą wstęgą, która była nagrodą na pierwszym Turnieju! Jeśli oczywiście znajdę ją gdzieś. Och, widzisz to, chłopcze? Och, Apple Bloom tak bardzo lubiła, kiedy bawiłeś się z nią tą muchą. Myślała, ze jesteś czarodziejem. No dobra dosyć wspomnień. Muszę znaleźć tę wstążkę! Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc— trudem zdjąć... to... pudło, może tam... Yyy, Big Mac? :uderzenie :Babcia Smith: stękając Ee, co to jest? Znalazłam! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Siostrzany Turniej :Apple Bloom i Applejack: S-I-O-S-T-R-Y! Które siostry są najlepsze? To my! Apple Bloom i Applejack rządzą! Juu-huu! :Apple Bloom: My musimy wygrać wszystkie konkurencje w Siostrzanym Turnieju! Inne kucyki nie będą miały z nami szans! :Applejack: O, siemasz, Big Mac! Chciałeś coś? :Big Mcintosh: Eee tak. :Apple Bloom: Chwileczkę. Applejack, jesteś najbardziej superową siostrą na świecie! :Applejack: zawstydzona O, rany julek. się. To bardzo miło, ze masz o mnie takie zdanie, ale— :Apple Bloom: To żadne zdanie! To prawdziwa prawda! Uratowałaś Equestrię chyba z milion razy, jesteś mądra, śmieszna, silna... no, najlepsza ze wszystkich sióstr! Kto wie, czy nie najlepsza z całej rodziny! Prawda, Big Mac? :Big Mcintosh: Eee tak. :Apple Bloom: A z tobą w parze, mam zagwarantowane słodkie, słodkie zwycięstwo w Siostrzanym Turnieju! Tak, Apple, tak, tak, tak, Apple tak! :Applejack: Ee, Apple Bloom? Myślę, że Big Mac chce Ci coś pokazać. :popiskiwanie :zabawki :uderzenie zabawki o ziemię :Apple Bloom: O, hej. To zabawka którą się kiedyś bawiłam? :Big Mcintosh: Eee tak! :Apple Bloom: Fajna. Applejack No dobra! Lepiej wracajmy do treningu! Trzeba przećwiczyć numer z żonglowaniem, parę razy zaśpiewać naszą piosenkę i pobić nasz rekord w zjadaniu ciasta na czas! :Applejack: Poczekaj, słoneczko. Muszę chwilę pogadać z Big Mac'iem. :Apple Bloom: A ja mogę się zająć zjadaniem ciasta na czas?! :plaśnięcie :uderzanie młotka o kowadło :Applejack: Hej, Big Mac, wszystko gra? :Big Mcintosh: wzdycha Eech tak. :Applejack: Na pewno? Bo wyglądasz na zasmuconego. :Big Mcintosh: pogardliwie Nie. :Applejack: No śmiało, powiedz o co chodzi. Czujesz się trochę osamotniony? Apple Bloom i ja spędzamy dużo czasu razem, bo musimy trenować. :znaczka :Applejack: wdech Co się dzie...? :Apple Bloom: wdech Twój znaczek świeci! Wzywają Cię, Applejack! O jeny, ale odlot! :Big Mcintosh: Eech tak. :Apple Bloom: Ciekawe, dokąd jedziecie. I co będziecie robić, jak już dotrzecie. To musi być coś superowego, bo ty jesteś superowa! Ale... skoro ty gdzieś jedziesz rozwiązywać jakiś problem, to znaczy, że nie będziesz na Siostrzanym Turnieju! A jak ty nie będziesz na Turnieju, to i ja nie wezmę udziału, co znaczy, że nie zasmakuję słodkiego zwycięstwa! hiperwentylacja :Applejack: Hej, uspokój się. Zaraz pojadę do zamku Twilight i dowiem się co i jak. uspokajająco Może to tylko fałszywy alarm. :Apple Bloom: Powiedziałaś, że to tylko fałszywy alarm! :Applejack: Powiedziałam może to fałszywy alarm. A jednak nie. Rarity i ja musimy jechać na Manehattan. :Apple Bloom: Nie możecie powiedzieć mapie żeby zaczekała parę dni? :Applejack: Niemożliwe, cukiereczku. Obowiązki wzywają, muszę zareagować natychmiast. Poza tym, muszę dawać dobry przykład swojej młodszej siostrze, prawda? :Apple Bloom: Nie wierzę, że to się ! Twoja superowość obróciła się przeciwko mnie! :Applejack: wzdycha Przykro mi, Apple Bloom. Big Mac'a Pociesz ją jakoś, dobrze? :Big Mcintosh: Eee tak. :trójkąta :Babcia Smith: Śniadanie, chodźcie dzieci! :plaśnięcie :talerza :Babcia Smith: Och, to nic nie da, Big Mac. O ile znam moją Apple Bloom, to nie rozchmurzy się z tej chmury, dopóki jej siostra nie wróci. :pukanie :Sweetie Belle: Hej, Apple Bloom, za parę godzin zaczyna się Turniej. Może pójdziesz z nami? :Scootaloo: Skoro Rarity i Applejack wyjechały, to ty i Sweetie Belle możecie kibicować mi i Rainbow Dash! :Sweetie Belle: To świetnie, że pozwolono wam wziąć udział, chociaż nie jesteście siostrami. :Babcia Smith: Ta, na Turnieju obowiązuje raczej luźna definicja tego, co to znaczy siostra. O ile dwa kucyki łączy wieź, która reprezentuje ducha Turnieju, to wystarczy. :Sweetie Belle: Too... co ty na to? :Scootaloo: Idziesz z nami? :Apple Bloom: No dobra... Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Tylko się umyję i zaraz do was dołączę. :uderzenie :Babcia Smith: wzdycha Co za szkoda, że twoje siostry cioteczne nie mieszkają bliżej. Mogłabyś wziąć udział w turnieju z którąś z kuzynek. O co chodzi, Big Mac? Masz jakiś pomysł? :Big Mcintosh: Eee tak! :Apple Bloom: Jaki? Powiedz! :Scootaloo: Dziś jest nasz wielki dzień! :Rainbow Dash: To pewne, że wygramy. Pójdę nas zapisać. :Sweetie Belle: Trochę wam chyba zazdroszczę, że wy startujecie, a ja nie. Ale dobrze, że mogę was dopingować! Myślałam, że Apple Bloom jednak przyjdzie. :Scootaloo: Może zmieniła zdanie. Hej, przyszłaś! Będziesz dopingować mnie i Rainbow Dash do zwycięstwa? :Apple Bloom: Ee, nie zupełnie. Wygląda na to, że jednak wezmę udział w zawodach. :Sweetie Belle: wdech Applejack wróciła z Manehattanu na serio? To znaczy, że Rarity też tu jest! :Apple Bloom: Nie, naszych sióstr jeszcze nie ma. Ale moja... dawno nie widziana kuzynka... 'Orchard Blossom' przyjechała do nas w ostatniej chwili. śmiech :Sweetie Belle: Kuzynka? Jaka znowu? :Big Mcintosh: kuzynka Orchard Blossom, udając żeński głos Och, no nie wytrzymam! Gorąco w tym waszym mieście jak w fajce z kukurydzianej kolby! Tak... chichocze :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): O, mamo! Jest mi niezmiernie przyjemnie, że mogę poznać twoje koleżanki, Apple Bloom. Czy to właśnie ta słynna i urocza Znaczkowa Liga? :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, kuzynka Orchard Blossom. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Jest mi niewypowiedzianie miło poznać te słodkie kucyki. :Sweetie Belle: z kamienną miną To Big Mac w sukience. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Big Mac? och, zaszczycasz mnie tym, że uważasz, że ja jestem podobna do tego eee... mądrego, przystojnego osobnika z klanu Apple, to przyznam, że jestem tym bardzo zdziwiona. Jednakże, wezmę tę ciekawą obserwację pod uwagę, zwłaszcza, że pochodzi od tak inteligentnej dziewczynki jak ty, Sweetie Belle. :Sweetie Belle: To bardzo miłe co powiedziałaś, kuzynko Orchard Blossom! Wszyscy mówią, że jestem inteligentna. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Nie mam ani cienia wątpliwości. :ołówka po papierze :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Dzień dobry! Moja droga kuzynka Applejack bardzo żałuje, że nie może wziąć udziału w Turnieju, ale ja, jej kuzynka Orchard Blossom, będę towarzyszyć Apple Bloom zamiast niej. Wierzę, że państwo wyrażą na zgodę. :Rainbow Dash: Kuzynka Orchard Blossom, tak? Wiem, że Applejack ma liczną rodzinę, ale nigdy o tobie nie słyszałam. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Wow! Ty musisz być Rainbow Dash. Jesteś dla Scootaloo... yymm... jakie jest między wami pokrewieństwo? :Rainbow Dash: Hm. Musicie się zapisać, bo czas ucieka. ciszej Ale nie myśl sobie, że ja i Scootaloo damy Ci fory, bo jesteś ogierem! :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): się To na czym stanęło? :trzaski :Apple Bloom: Eem, przepraszam. Ja muszę... iść do łazienki. świst :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Idziesz "przypudrować nosek" prawda, skarbie? To takie bardziej, ee, kobiece określenie na naturalne potrzeby, zgadzacie się? :Sweetie Belle: Zdemaskowali już twojego brata? :Apple Bloom: Nie, ale to zrobią! Nie chcę na to patrzeć! :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Juu huu! Apple Bloom! Komisja się zgodziła na nasz start! chichocze Pospiesz się, słoneczko! :Apple Bloom: Nie wierzę, że to kupili! :Sweetie Belle: To miłe, że on chce Ci pomóc w ten sposób. Dziwne, ale miłe. :śpiewają, gra muzyka :Kucyk od muzyki: Brawo, brawo! Czy te siostry nie były wspaniałe? Gdzie są nasze następne uczestniczki? :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Już jesteśmy! Poproszę tę. :Kucyk od muzyki: Doskonały wybór... pani. :Apple Bloom: głosem Na pewno dobrze znasz słowa? Bo Applejack bardzo długo nie mogła ich zapamiętać. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): głosem Naprawdę, skarbie? :Sisterhood :rozmawiają :Apple Bloom: śmiech Wszystko w porządku, kuzynko Orchard Blossom? Zdawało mi się, że nagle ochrypłaś. Albo coś sprawił, ze twój głos brzmiał całkiem inaczej w końcówce piosenki. śmiech :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Po prostu trochę mi zaschło w gardle. Przejdzie mi, jak napiję się łyczek wody. A teraz przepraszam, ale musimy wziąć udział w innych konkurencjach. O, rety, poszło nie całkiem tak jak planowałam. Ale nic się nie martw, wygramy dla Ciebie tę niebieską wstążkę. :Apple Bloom: Jesteś tego pewna? :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Tak pewna jak tego, że nazywam się Orchard Blossom. :Apple Bloom: siebie, ściszonym głosem Ale ty się tak nie nazywasz! :Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh '''jako kuzynka Orchard Blossom': K-U-Z- i n-k-a! Które siostry— ee, kuzynki są najlepsze? To my! Apple Bloom i Appleja— nie, Orchardjack— Blossom na zawsze! :'Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Whee! :'''Apple Bloom: Ochaa! :uderzenie :Apple Bloom: jabłko, zirytowanym głosem Jeej. :liny :kręgli :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Och, naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego nie włożyłam jakiegoś wygodniejszego ubrania. Przecież ten żonglerski numer znałam na pamięć! Ale spokojna głowa. Jeszcze mamy szansę wygrać! :Apple Bloom: Ja naprawdę doceniam to co robisz, Big Ma— kuzynko Orchard Blossom, ale powinnyśmy dobie odpuścić ten bieg z przeszkodami i na tym zakończyć. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Ależ, Apple Bloom! To nie wchodzi w rachubę! Kuzynce Orchard Blossom wiele można zarzucić, ale nie to, że łatwo się poddaje. :Apple Bloom: Nie wątpię w to, ale jak powiedziała Applejack: "Będzie jeszcze wiele Siostrzanych Turniejów" i ona na pewno pomoże mi kiedyś zdobyć niebieską wstążkę. :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Och... ale ty chciałaś wygrać ten Siostrzany Turniej! I choćby nie wiem co, doprowadzę do tego, żebyś wygrała! Tak, ja muszę to zrobić. :Rainbow Dash: No dobra, Scootaloo, pamiętasz, że w tej konkurencji ważna jest praca zespołowa? :Scootaloo: Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Ćwiczyłyśmy cały tydzień! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, mądralo! Jak wyciskamy sok z winogron? :Scootaloo: Wycisk-chlup. :Rainbow Dash: Skok na słomę? :Scootaloo: Hop-siup. :Rainbow Dash: Jajka? :Scootaloo: Spoko-nos. :Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo: Taak! :Big McIntosh (Orchard Blossom): O, ja Cię. :Babcia Smith: megafon Siostry konkurentki! Zajmijcie miejsca! :Big McIntosh: prycha :Babcia Smith: megafon Gotowe do biegu, start! :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie, Scoot! :Big McIntosh (Orchard Blossom): jęknięcie :trzaski :uderzenie :Apple Bloom: Juu-huu! :przeżuwanie :Big Mcintosh: beknięcie :trzask :Big Mcintosh: przeżuwa beknięcie :soku z winogron :spadania :plusk :Apple Bloom: Jejć! Prawie mnie zamiażdżyłaś! :przestraszonych kur :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Ruszaj kopytami, Apple Bloom! To nie spacerek, tylko wyścig! :trzask :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): No chodź, skarbie! Czy nigdy nie nosiłaś na nosie jajek? :Apple Bloom: Ach! Ale ja nie mogę iść szybciej! :Apple Bloom: krzyk :drewna :pojękują :Apple Bloom: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo: jęknięcie :Big Mcintosh: Łuu-huu! :pauza :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): kaszle To... to znaczy, wygrałyśmy wyścig, droga Apple Bloom! śmiech :pękających ubrań :Big Mcintosh: głosem O-oł. :Pani Sędzia Turnieju: Rzeczywiście "O-oł"! :Apple Bloom: To było pewne, że w końcu się wyda, że jesteś ogierem! :Pani Sędzia Turnieju: O tym wiedziałyśmy od razu. Organizatorzy Turnieju zawsze mieli luźne podejście do tego kogo uważa się za "siostrę". Ale mamy twarde zasady, jeśli chodzi o fair play! A twoja "siostra" tak bardzo chciała wygrać, że użyła brutalnych metod, aby wyeliminować rywalki. Uch, takie zachowanie nie tylko nie przystoi żadnej damie, ale tak naprawdę, to nikomu! I za to niniejszym zostajecie... zdyskwalifikowane! :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Jednak wygrałyśmy, mała! :Scootaloo: Łuu-huu! Tak! :cieszą się :Apple Bloom: Mówiłam Ci, że wolę poczekać i wygrać następny Turniej z Applejack. :Big Mcintosh: wzdycha :balonu :Apple Bloom: Wiesz, że nie jestem zła, prawda? :Big Mcintosh: Taak. :Apple Bloom: Słuchaj... tak szczerze – przebranie się za dziewczynę i udawanie kuzynki Orchard Blossom to był naprawdę szalony pomysł. :Big Mcintosh: Tak. :Apple Bloom: I przecież nie zostałam zdyskwalifikowana na zawsze ani nic takiego. Mogę wsytartować za rok z Applejack. Więc wszystko gra. :Big Mcintosh: Taak. :Apple Bloom: Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego tak Ci odbiło w końcówce wyścigu. No dobra, wiem, że lubisz wygrywać, ale... powiesz mi co się stało? :Big Mcintosh: Nnie. :Apple Bloom: Nodobra. To... robi się późno. Idziesz do domu? :Big Mcintosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Okej. To do zobaczenia, bracie. :Big Mcintosh: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Tak? :Big Mcintosh: Jak byłaś mała, byłem dla Ciebie kimś ważnym. Mówiłaś, że jestem "dobly jak jablkowy dżem". Teraz jest inaczej. Applejack to bohaterka naszej rodziny, ma jakieś misje, ratuje Equestrię. A ja tylko siedzę na farmie, uprawiam ziemię, robię tylko to, co potrafię. Nic specjalnego ani ciekawego. Więc pomyślałem... ech, nieważne. Nie będę tu przecież tak siedział i ględził o swoich uczuciach. Wcale nie chcesz tego słuchać. :Apple Bloom: Właśnie, że chcę! :Big Mcintosh: Pomyślałem, że może jeśli... zastąpię Applejack na Turnieju i zdobędę dla Ciebie nagrodę, to znów mógłbym się stać dla Ciebie kimś ważnym. Mógłbym być twoim bohaterem. Chociaż przez jeden dzień. To było głupie, wstydzę się tego. Proszę, zostaw mnie teraz samego. :Apple Bloom: Nie spełnię twojej prośby, głuptasie! Bo ja się nigdzie stąd nie wybieram. I wiem, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie, jak będę Cię potrzebować. Jeny, pokonałeś cały tor przeszkód na obcasach, żeby pomóc mi zdobyć coś, o czym marzyłam. Jesteś moim bratem. Ja zawsze Cię podziwiałam, Big Mac, i nigdy nie przestanę. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłam pokazać co do Ciebie czuję. Myślę, że oboje mieliśmy małe problemy z wyrażaniem naszych uczuć, hę? :Big Mcintosh: Taak. :Babcia Smith: Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Wasza siostra wróciła! Ma pełno ciekawych opowieści o swojej podróży do Manehattanu! :Apple Bloom: Niedługo będziemy! Chcę spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim bratem! Big Mac'a Hej, Big Mac? :Big Mcintosh: Yyy tak? :Apple Bloom: Jakimi słowami kuzynka Orchard Blossom opisałaby zachód Słońca? :Big Mcintosh: chichot :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): O rety, no daję słowo, to jest najpiękniejszy zachód Słońca jaki moje oczy w życiu widziały. :Apple Bloom: się :Big Mcintosh (Orchard Blossom): Aczkolwiek siedzenie na tych korzeniach jest deczko niekomfortowe dla mojego kuperka. :Apple Bloom i Big Mcintosh: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Brotherhooves Social Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu